villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Julius
Count Julius, or Yurius in the 1997 dub, was the brother to the King of Midland and was next in line as heir of the throne. He was a tall and well-built man with long hair. Characteristics Julius is a brash and arrogant nobleman, who firmly believes that commoners could never become aristocrats under any circumstance. This led to him, amplified by paranoidal fear and envy, attempting to murder Griffith. He also harshly trained his son in the way of the sword so that he could become strong and a suitable husband for the princess, which would cement his lineage's hold on Midland. He was also an unfaithful brother, having an affair with the queen, his brother's wife. Despite these flaws, he was shown to be an adventurous hero, as he defended his life against Guts when the latter came to murder him (albeit failed). History Julius lived a difficult and rigid childhood as the son of an aristicrat before he became leader of the White Dragon Knights. He4 also was bereaved of his wife, leaving him his only son, Adonis. Some time prior to the Band of the Falcon's battle with the Black Sheep Iron Spear Knights of Chuder Empire, Julius was held for ransom by Tudor and the King of Midland had to pay for his brother's safe return. It is worthy of note that the ransom's cost played a role in Julius and his knights being replaced by the Band of the Falcon. Guts and Griffith first encounter Julius as he accompanies the King during one of his strolls through his castle. On this occasion, the King and Griffith have a little talk about war and mercenaries, whom Julius disapproves of as men of lower rank. Then, along comes Charlotte, the King's daughter, who missteps and is prevented from falling by Griffith, who is immediately slapped by Julius for laying a hand on the princess. Although Griffith calmly smiled off the incident, Griffith's composed but contemptuous stare left Julius even more unnerved. Not long after this incident, Julius, having heard that Griffith might one day come to equate him in rank despite humble origins, attempts to have the mercenary killed with a poisoned arrow. However, the attempt fails: the assassin's poison-laced crossbow bolt hit the Behelit that Griffith was wearing instead of killing him. The King concluded that the attack was meant for Princess Charlotte, who was accompanying Griffith, making Griffith even more famous. Contrary to count's belief that Griffith would not have realized who is behind the assassination attempt, Griffith knew. Not a man to stand idly by, Griffith quickly traced the poison back to Julius and arranged a counter-assassination by Guts. Guts infiltrated into the count's castle shortly after Julius' training of Adonis was completed and carried out the assassination which ended Julius' life. This counter-assassination would also claim the life of Julius' preteen son, Adonis, who was unintentionally killed by Guts after witnessing the murder of his father, much to the joy of Griffith (as his future potential rival for kingship being snuffed out). Count Julius' lover, the queen, would follow him in death in her failed attempt to assassinate Griffith shortly thereafter. Trivia *In the English dub of the Berserk Golden Age films, his voice actor Jesse Corti has also done villains such as LeFou in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Navigation pl:Hrabia Julius Category:Elitist Category:Aristocrats Category:Dark Knights Category:Berserk Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Conspirators Category:Parents Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil